ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Johun, The Ultimate
This is a short Fan-Fiction of a Human/Saiyan Warrior named Johun, who is Gohan and Videl's son. He helps protect the Earth from evil. It takes place 20 years after Z ends. (Dragonball GT never happened in this story). ''Prolouge'' 2 years after Kid Buu was defeated, the world was in peace. Gohan and Videl had a daughter named Pan, and also had a Son named Johun right after her. Gohan and Videl left Johun at a babysitters one time when he was a baby and the babysitter ran off with the baby. Gohan and Videl were devestated to hear their baby was gone, and they couldn't sense his power. The baby (after years of living with her) soon got out of the womans clutches, killed her, and ran away at the age of 7. Johun fled to the mountains and made a home where he trained and become a adult. He is now 23, and looking for his real parents. This is where the story begins..... ''Chapter 1: Johun! The Ultimate Warrior Revealed! ''Its a Sunny day, birds chirping, Deer drinking, and a wild man-eating clam in the backyard....Its a Perfect day. Goku, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Vegeta, and ChiChi are at Mount Poauz eating......... Goku: (Eating) This is good food! Goten: More Please! Gohan: Count me in too! Chi-Chi: I really need to teach you how to cook! I have to make 20 bowls a meal, 3 times a day and I don't get nothing but a bunch of slobs! Silence...... Pan: Well, I'm taking a walk (Gets up) Gohan: Pan, be careful up here.....Its not safe. Pan: Dad! Im 24 years old! Im an adult, Im gonna go see Rodney......(Flys out door) Gohan: Well, I guess Im getting old....... Chi-Chi: Now you know how I feel....(Washing Dishes) Trunks: Anything good on TV Goten? Goten: No Goku: MMmmmmm, That was good! (Throws Bowls in sink) Chi-Chi: ............... In the Air above the city....... Pan: Dododoododo.....(Stops) What the?! That power from the mountains.......Im gonna go check! Rodney can wait. Pan flys into the nearby mountains and looks down in them..... Pan: Huh, never seen this place before. Creepy.......Hey! Look! A big Yellow Light in the distance! (Flys off) On a Homestead where the Light is coming from, is a man training, throw his fists and legs rapidly in every move.... Man: Huh! Huh! Hya! Huh! Hya Hya! (Training) The Man kicks a nearby cliff wall and punches the ground rapidly. He kicks a heavy rock across a field, then throws a blast at it to blow it up..... Pan: (Coming in) Woah! Feel that power....Look! A Man is training down there with Golden Hair and a aura! It looks like a Super Saiyan! Woah.....That is one b- Before Pan can finish her sentence and arm strangles around Pans face, trapping her while she struggles to get out. It is none other than the Man, The Man Gut punches her and throws Pan the the ground hard...... Pan: (Getting up) What the!? Who are you! Tell Me! Man: Ehh.......(Hair falls and turns Black) Who are you?!!! Pan: Im Pan! Who are you?! Man: I, I am Johun, son of unknown parents that i've been looking for, for awhile now......Sorry about hitting you though..... Pan: Hmph! Treat a lady like that! Hmph! Johun: I'm Sorry! Who are your parents? Pan: Huh? Fine....Gohan and Videl, Mother and Father. My Grandparents are Goku and Chi-Chi, and Mr. Satan. Johun: Did you say, Gohan? Pan: Yes! Johun: Man with tall spiky hair, wears glasses sometimes? Pan: Thats him. Johun: NO WAY!!!!!!! THATS MY FATHER!!!!!! Pan: WHAT!!!?!!!! THATS NOT POSSIBLE, I'M THEIR ONLY CHILD!!! Johun: Didn't they tell you about me? Pan: No! I don't think........But still, Your my Brother! Johun: Your my Sister! Pan: Uhhh.....Well, If you wanna see you Parents and family, then come with me. Hop on back. Johun: No need, I can fly. Johun and Pan head off back to Mount Paouz, at Mount Pauoz..... Gohan: Whats that power!? Goten: Its probably Pan again...... Goku: No, its something bigger next to her...... Pan and Johun lands in Gokus' house..... Everybody: WHAT THE?!!!! Category:Dragon Ball Category:Z Fighters Category:Page added by Kuzey457 Category:Fan Fiction created by Kuzey457 Category:Awesome pages Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Invented by Kuzey457